The present invention relates to a radial sound port speaker which structure is intended to reproduce sound in a high quality fashion and in its most true and pure sense from some sound source such as an amplifier and which is designed to function in cooperation with other similar speaker structures to produce a stereo or related effect.
In the past there have been many difficulties and problems in the speaker related art. This has been particularly true in the field of stereo. One problem encountered has been the quality of reproduction which has been insufficient in relation to the quality, pureness and reality of the sound reproduced. In addition, in stereo systems, it has been necessary in the past, in order to produce a stereo effect, to precisely locate the speaker systems and the listener in such a way as to avoid all interference between the sound waves emanating from the individual speakers. Another difficulty in the past has been the situation where, in order to produce high quality reproduction of sound in tone, pureness and clarity, it has been necessary to embody the speaker component in a large and bulky cabinet or other container often involving the use of large speaker components themselves.
Attempts to remedy the deficiencies and drawbacks of the past have included various speaker component containers, cabinets and the like with varying structures, components and materials.
However, such attempts have not succeeded in overcoming the difficulties and deficiencies of prior speaker components and their containers, cabinets or the like. The result has been that very little advancement has been made and the problems relating to distortion, interference and the cumbersome character of the containers has continued.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a speaker including the speaker component and attendant structural surroundings which overcomes the problems and deficiencies and difficulties associated with past speakers in order to produce an environment in which the reproduction of sound from a given sound source even with an inferior speaker component, is of the highest quality, purity and clarity while reducing the size of the speaker itself.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker including a speaker component and related structure which includes dual resonance chambers, as well as a sound diffusion receptacle area with ports connecting the receptacle area to the atmosphere and arranging the resonance chambers and their partitions as well as the speaker component itself and so structuring these related components such as to produce an environment of sound reproduction from any source, such as an amplifier, with extremely high quality, tone and clarity as well as advancing the longevity of the sound waves themselves.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker, including a speaker component and related structure, which is simple and inexpensive of construction and operation and which is not prone to bulkiness and which may be easily concealed but which, nevertheless, produces an environment of sound reproduction of the highest quality, tone and clarity.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a speaker which is adaptable to and capable of a variety of uses in combination with other speakers, especially in quadraphonic systems to reproduce sound in a stereo environment without interference or distortion and with the tedious location in precise terms of both the listener and the speakers themselves.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a speaker of the type indicated which is capable of the functions referred to and which is based upon fundamental sound principles and amplification and wherein a small speaker can sufficiently reproduce sound of the highest quality, tone and clarity, even with an inexpensive speaker component.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.